


Crownalot

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Category: The Tudors
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Medieval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia





	Crownalot

The breeze was crisp on the bright day with azure blue skies. Ciyiria walked around the castle grounds with a pointed hat with silk pertruding from it. Today would be an extraordinary day. She could feel it. England was slowly warming up to her along with the rest of Europe. The religious belief of Deen-E-Ehali or Deenhali Christianity for Christians was opening their minds to "heritics", pagan religions, and witches/sorcerors(as long as they were not associated with the devil). There were indeed real witches/sorcerors in Europe and the world. The moor of Spain were known sorcerors. Thomas Cromwell was a sorceror, that's how he got so much influence. The Queen Dowager, Anne Boleyn's cousin Katherine Howard was another sorceress.

Ciyira stood up and went inside the castle, through the winding round passages to her room. Trumpets blew. A dragon was sighted flying near by. Dragons were not harmful as people believed. They were usually blessings for unorthadox ideas. Ciyira looked out in time to see a purple spiked wing fly by, and blow fire on the torches of England. Ciyira stood in front of her long mirror, wearing her pearl white, clear silk layered gown with flowy sleeves, beaded slippers, many jewels, and a circlet of the finest flowers/beads  with rose silk attatched to it to cover her face. The renaissance that was beginning was changing fashion furthermore. She was dressed by her ladies in waiting. Jane Fitzpatrick nee Grey, Princess Elizabeth Dudley nee Tudor, and Princess Mary of Castile  had come to see her along with Amy Dudley nee Robsart(Guilford's wife. Amy had married Guilford and Lettice had married someone else). They added special touches.

Then she walked down the alter a little while later where Edward waited in a pale gold doublet, silver/red breeches, and jewels. She kneeled by him at the alter, not hard to do at her first trimester, with the silk covering her face. The ceremony went smoothly and they were pronounced married soon after. Then they went to white hall(after the priest's grand speech) for a grand celebration after riding through the streets as the Western England King & soon to be Queen.

0o0o0o0o0

 It was another clear, azure blue cloudless day when Ciyira, Robert, and Maximilian would be crowned Queen and King consort to Edward and Mary. It was held on the same day. Ciyira wore a bright purple gown with silver beads, and a pale flowered hair accessories. While Maximilian wore a deep purple Spanish styled doublet. And Robert wore a plum purple doublet Ciyira, Robert, and Maximilian arrived at the same time. There were 3 identical St Peter's Chairs made for the  crowing of Mary as Queen of Northern England, Edward as King of Western England, and Elizabeth as Eastern Queen(along with queen of Ireland & governess of the New World territories) until Harry was old enough(Elizabeth would remain governess of the New World territories). Ciyira sat on the St. Edward's chair for Western England while Maximilian sat on the St. Edward's chair for Northen England. They would all reside in Hatfield, except in mannors slightly more north, west, and east. There were also 3 St. Peter replica crowns created. And 3 consort crowns.  They were crowned in great prompt.

0o0o0o0o0

The three monarchs continued to rule peacefully. They would consult each other on foreign political affairs. Neither would war against each other over foreign political affairs, they would always be united. Anne was kept Queen Dowager. Jane Grey was behind Elizabeth who was behind her brother, Mary, and Edward. Mary and Anne also sought alliances for their infant children.

Edward and Ciyira saught the young Mary of Scotts for their infant son, Edmund, born a few months after Ciyira's coronation. England had accepted the three monarchs and their consorts(even the 2 foreigners). Mary and Edward proved loyal to England when Mary supported the triumverent rule(3 Tudor brother issues) over Spain's idea of Mary rulling England, entirely. And Edward when Ciyira was converted, and Edward pushed his faith.

All of Europe referred to them as the Triumverte, the rulers of the Tudor Dynasty. And both France and Spain were pleased England had ties to them. Francis was currently setting up an alliance with his newest infant daughter and the young King Harry. And Spain saught marriagee allainces with young Prince Arthur.

 


End file.
